I dream of Starfire
by ThSamurai
Summary: Robin happens upon a magic lamp and a genie that has a striking resemblance to a certain Tamaranian princess. RobStar Oneshot


I was sitting watching TV one day and this popped into my head from out of nowhere. Radom? Yes. Ridiculous? Maybe. Funny? Hopefully. This is only my second ever one-shot so go easy on me. Enjoy!

Robin happens upon a magic lamp and a genie that has a striking resemblance to a certain Tamaranian princess.

* * *

I Dream of Starfire

Robin's POV…………..

It wasn't that I was bored; it's just that nothing was really happening that day and I may have started to get tired of it. I sat on the couch watching TV as any of us normally would during a day of nothing. There were a couple of evening shows on that I liked but it was that time of year when they took a break in the season for some reason and its just reruns for a few weeks. And each and every show was a rerun that I hated.

Now I'm bored.

The lamp on the table beside me flickered somewhat and went out. "For crying out loud," I mumbled irately. I tapped it a few times and that was enough to bring it back to life. Not a moment later however it flickered and doused itself again. I let an aggravated growl escape me and I hit it somewhat, it does not a thing to improve so for some reason I decide to call the manufacturer.

I'm just kinda weird that way I guess.

As I try to get a look at the serial number etched on the side I notice it's covered in dirt or something, so I rub it. The second after I did the lamp jumped out of my hands and started skipping around on the couch. "YOW! What the heck!-"

Okay, I'm officially freaked out now.

The bulb broke with a tiny pop and you wouldn't believe it I told you. I couldn't hardly believe it myself. A swirl of red, orange, and purple suddenly flew out of it and formed into a person right before my eyes. My eyeballs must've been the size of tractor tires. She turned elegantly, her hair flowing in front of her face as she went.

"St-St-Starfire?" She smiled broadly and nodded.

"Greetings Master! I am the genie of this lamp, I am eternally grateful for setting me free."

Okay, **NOW** I'm officially freaked out.

"What did you just say?" She giggled again and spun around in place. I needed a clamp to keep my mouth from hanging open. Starfire looked about ten times more gorgeous in an Arabian genie getup of her normal Titan uniform.

"In return for freeing me you are now entitled to three wishes, my power is now your power, your wish is my command, command me master."

"Star……." My throat caught and my mind cut off my supply of usable words. She keeps staring at me with that irresistible bright smile. Finally I shake my head from confusion. "What's going on?!" She picked up the lamp and held it out to him.

"You have rubbed the lamp and upon doing so freed me from my imprisonment." I took it from her with astonishment.

"I bought this for eight ninety-five." She took it from me and then hugged me tightly. Not so tight that there was suddenly no air in my lungs. I felt a sigh move up from her throat.

"I am so elated that it is you master that has freed me." I gently parted from her.

"Okay no offense or anything but could you please stop calling me that." The outfit by itself was enough to provoke some inappropriate thinking. She looked a little confused.

"But what else shall I call you?" Everything about this was so strange, it's like she knew me and never met me at the same time.

"Well you usually call me 'Robin', like everyone else. So why don't we go with that?" Her eyes darted about thinking greatly on the matter. She finally looked up at me again with a wide beam.

"Very well, I shall call you 'Robin'." I nodded with relief.

"Yeah, so about these three wishes…" Her face lit up like the sun itself. She should come with sunglasses or something.

"Oh Yes! You now have three wishes to use at your leisure, however…" Yup, here's where the other shoe drops. "I am bound by an equal amount of rules as to how these wishes may be utilized." I figured 'what the hey'. So I said;

"Lay em' on me."

"First; I may not take the life of another mortal." Fair enough. "Second; I cannot forcibly induce true love between a male and a female." Ooookay, I can't imagine anyone at the moment whom I'd want to make into a couple. "And third is that I am unable to raise the dead." That's kinda creepy. "Oh! And I am most sorry but you may not wish for more wishes!"

Damn! Sharp as she is beautiful.

"That all sounds fine, I guess."

"Wonderful! Tell me! Tell me! What is your first wish?" Now this took some thinking. What could I possibly want or need that I didn't already have? I had a roof over my head, a full belly, good friends, not to mention a good repute. Just then however the door to the common room opened. For some reason I felt mortified that someone would see me.

"I wish I was invisible!"

"Done." She clapped her hands and I felt absolutely nothing.

* * *

Normal POV……………

Raven entered the common room and saw the most peculiar sight she'd yet to see concerning Starfire. Her eyes passed through Robin's utterly transparent body. Starfire titled her head at Raven with a modest smile,

"Starfire we've had this talk before; Halloween only comes once a year." She giggled with mirth.

"I know not of whom you speak, I am the genie of the lamp that ma-I mean-that Robin has freed me from." Raven raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Uh huhhhh. Sure you are, well could you please find 'Master Robin' for me?" She nodded and pointed to the middle of the room. In his invisible form Robin shook his head madly as though saying NO! No no no no! "I don't get it Starfire."

"Here is there, but he has wished for himself to become invisible." Raven frowned somewhat in confusion. She rubbed her temples while softly chanting her mantra. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she could make out Robin's aura.

"I see you," she practically taunted. Starfire, meanwhile simply stood beside Raven with her hands laced together. "I don't know what's going on here Robin but we'll see what Cyborg and Beast Boy have to say about this."

"I WISH RAVEN WAS A CAT!"

"Done." Following a clap of her delicate hands Raven froze and she shrank to the floor in the form of a fluffy white cat. Her eyes held the unmistakable shade of purple and there appeared to be a black diamond shaped spot between her eyes. Robin took a few steps toward her though as soon as he got close enough to touch her Raven let out a sharp vicious hiss and tried to claw at him.

"Whoa! OOkay she's a little upset." Raven meowed in a way that could only emphasize a foul temper and quickly ran through the common room door.

"You have one wish remaining Robin." Declared Starfire as jubilantly as when she first appeared. He turned to her and just stared for a moment. She lowered her gaze and he stopped goggling.

"Can you see me?"

"I can," she admitted with a rising blush. It was strange, not that anything about today wasn't, but Robin felt somewhat stronger willed without being able to be seen by anyone else. It was just him and Starfire.

"You know Star, you do look really-really beautiful in….whatever it is you have on there." She giggled again but this time she also smiled toward the ground with a coy demeanor.

"And I am sure; if others could see you they would agree that your appearance is quite pleasing as well." He hesitated and a depression on the couch meant that he'd sat down. Starfire floated over sofa and settled down beside him. "Is something troubling you master?"

"Star what did I tell you about my name?" asked Robin chuckling. Her blushed returned with a vengeance.

"Oh! Forgive me; it is merely a habitual thing. But I still sense there is something amiss." He folded his arms.

"Star all those rules you told me about and everything…" She nodded in comprehension. "Well, is there one that says a genie can't be with someone?" She cocked her head at him.

"Someone?"

"Someone…like..like-me-okay someone like me." He said as though trying to recall a prepared speech.

"I am with you am I not?" He gasped out an ironic chuckle.

"That's not quite what I meant." Her wide green eyes beckoned him to explain further. "I was talking about a relationship….with me." Her mouth hung ajar. "I don't know why I'm able to say this now and not at any other time but I love you Starfire. And not just because you look unbelievably cute in that costume." Her fingers reflexively tugged at her attire. "You're a wonderful person, I love you…..and I wish you felt the same way." Her eyes fell to a close.

"Oh Robin…" he wound an arm around her shoulder. "I cannot grant that wish." The feeling of falling began to hit him. His spirits came to a hopeful stand still however when she began to smile. "But you need not wish for it anyway, you need only tell me." As if under the influence of magic herself, Starfire felt herself being pulled toward her invisible lover. Her hair was pushed against her neck as Robin's hand gently held her there. They could feel each other exhaling when of course;

"DUUUUDE!" They sprang apart and saw Beast Boy standing in the doorway holding a cat, a cat with the most furious narrowed eyed stare ever to be seen on the species.

"Beast Boy?" The changeling's eyes fell on the empty spot beside Starfire.

"Yeah hey there invisible man, what's the big idea turning Raven into a CAT?!" Robin darted his eyes about and tried to sound as innocent as he possibly could.

"No I didn't."

"Dude you so did!"

"Well how do you know?"

"She told me."

"Oh yeah right." Beast Boy rolled his eyes and transformed into a cat then resumed human form.

"News flash: I speak cat-AND SCRATCHES!" He showed them the parts on his arms were Raven first made her plight known to him. Robin sent a look to Starfire who merely shrugged in awkwardness.

"It was an accident! Honest!" Beast Boy nodded in an aggravated manner.

"Okay, well we'll just say this is an accident too!" He snatched up the lamp and held it out towards. Both Robin and Starfire suddenly jumped up. And chorused in unison;

"NO!" With an evil smirk Beast Boy rubbed the lamp gingerly and Starfire disappeared from Robin's side and reappeared at Beast Boy's.

"SHE was my genie!" Shouted Robin.

"Not any more," replied Beast Boy smugly. Starfire bowed her head to Beast Boy with a smile.

"Command me master!"

"I wish Robin was visible."

"Done." The boy wonder was then brought back into the visible spectrum. He waved at them with a weak smile.

"Now I wish for a pack of 'Big League Chew'."

"Done." Starfire clapped her hands and a pack of shredded bubble gum materialized in Beast Boy's free hand. He scratched his head in order to enter deep thought.

"Let's see…..I know I'm missing something…" A hiss and a scratch against his leg switched on a light bulb. "OW! Oh yeah, and I wish Raven was herself again."

"Done." With a loud crack Raven stood on two legs looking a little dizzy. "Hey Raven welcome back-"

"Give me that!" Snapped Raven snatching the lamp away from Beast Boy. She too rubbed it and Starfire's allegiance switched over to Raven. She bowed her head to her with yet another smile.

"Command me mistress!" Raven lightly tossed the lamp and up down above her hand and sent Robin an unmistakably evil look. He stood up and laced his hands together in begging form.

"Raven I'm really very sorry for turning you into a cat. Now we're all mature adults here so surely we can work this out-"

"I wish Robin was a cheese sandwich!"

"WHAT!!"

"Done." Her heard her clap her hands and all of sudden Robin was reduced to a snack on a plate. Raven and Beast Boy cackled much uncharacteristically and set him in the refrigerator.

"There you go Boy Wonder! Have fun sitting behind the mayonnaise next to the ketchup and to the left of the coleslaw. MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!! The door slammed shut!

---

"YA!" Robin suddenly awoke with a start and sat up on the couch. Raven, who'd been sitting on the opposite end of the sofa looked up at him from her book with an estranged and concerned face.

"What is it?" He shook his head deliriously and stuttered somewhat.

"I-I just…..had that weird dream again."

**The End**

* * *

There you go, five or so minuets of random fluff and weirdness. Review please; I'm interested to know what you thought of _this_? Whatever 'this' was I guess. 


End file.
